tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Servants Summon Arc: Unlikely Candidate
Chapter 1: Remembrance Rain. Lightning. Hail. An amalgamation of these elements filled the air, obscuring people’s vision, not allowing them to see even two feet ahead of them. Yet, through the sound of heavy rain, a little girl’s voice could be heard. “Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!” the voice would yell. Bianca Esposito, daughter of Marco and Xiomara was lost. Her family and herself had run away from their village, after a flood approached. Now, they were in the middle of nowhere, with one of the deadliest storms to plague the earth currently active. Bianca searched, her eyes already blood-red from her tears. Thousands of tears. Then, she spotted them, stuck under a boulder. “Mommy! Daddy!” she yelled, overjoyed as she ran over to them. However, her parents did not have the same reaction. “Bianca, sweety. You have to run away. Run!” her father yelled. “Daddy…you’re scaring me.” Bianca replied. “You have to run darling.” her mother intervened. “But-“ “No buts!” her father interjected. “Get out of here now!” Bianca began to tear up once again, her eyes releasing the equivalent of waterfalls. Then, they arrived. A large helicopter filled with them, and from it, three emerged. Stormcatchers. The good guys. They would find children in dangerous situations and take them to foster homes. However, Bianca didn’t want to leave. “Mommy, daddy! Don’t let them take me!” Bianca yelled, the fear in her voice obvious. But her parents didn’t reply. And all that could be heard were the screams of Bianca as she was dragged away by the Stormcatchers, wanting to go back to her mommy and daddy. Chapter 2: The Summon “Get that wretched child!” the butcher yelled as he pointed to a seven-year-old girl running away with an entire ham. No one else chased her, so the butcher did. “Next time, I’ll be sure to get the ham wrapped before I borrow it forever.” Bianca thought to herself as she continued running away. “It’s so slippery and icky.” She maintained her speed, surprisingly fast for her age. All though, it was due to her Crimson Magic, which allowed her to manipulate blood to a very high extent. Yet, in Bianca’s mind, it just let her go faster, because she ‘put more blood’ in her legs. So she went ‘super fast’ as Bianca would describe it. Nonetheless, she maintained her burst of speed, and she eventually lost the butcher in the crowds of Venice. It was a crowded area, the people still bustling and excited about the next representatives of the First Heaven's Holy Grail War. Bianca didn’t like the idea of war. All she knew about it was that people got hurt. And she didn’t like others getting hurt. Unless then didn’t give her candy, then they could go get hurt for all she cared. She made her way ‘home’, if you could call it that. It was nothing more than an old washing machine box, yet Bianca knew it as home. She entered her home, and placed the ham down. She pulled out the ‘sharp pointy thingy that mommy used’ from her dress and cut a piece of the ham, and she devoured it. And another slice. And another. Soon, twenty-five per cent of the ham had been devoured, and Bianca was full. She was about to take a nap, but she decided against it when she saw the butcher, accompanied by ‘people who had silver things that go on bad guys’ wrists’, the police. Bianca immediately ran out of her box, and out the other side of the ally. But they chased her, not wanting, nay, not daring to lose sight of her. Bianca willed herself to go faster, and her Crimson Magic obliged. Bianca shot forward, and she made many twists and turns, zigs and zags, until she eventually outran and lost her pursuers. She was now confident that she had lost those weirdos. But…a bigger predicament existed. Bianca was lost. Bianca had no idea where she was. It seemed as if she was in some…library. But that in itself was bizarre. Bianca had no recollection of her running into a building of any sorts. Bianca felt scared, and worried. However, as a seven-year-old girl, her curiosity was peaking. So, she ran around, laughing when she saw something that would cause an adult to soil their pants. Then, she found…something. An umbrella of sorts, with a book laying wide open next to it. Normally, one would feel fear at this point in time. Yet, Bianca only had curiosity within her. She picked up the umbrella, and began reading from the book itself. Lost. Denied. Betrayed. Had fate ever been so cruel? A victim of fratricide, Portion of the soul lost, Sealed into an umbrella. Let thy heart coincide with mine, Thy spirit coincide with mind, Your loyalty shall be mine, I welcome misfortune, Please arise, Denied Emperor Remus, Do not deny me mine. A storm began to brew within the confines of that library-esque room. The winds picked up, the lights flickered. And then the darkness. The deafening silence. Soon, the lights returned, and where the book had once been, stood a man. The man abruptly took his umbrella and looked at the girl. “You’re my master?” he asked. Bianca stared for a while before realizing she had to answer. “I don’t know. I read something from a book. It was hard to read, but eventually, I got through it! Yay!” Remus sighed. “This shall be…difficult. Author's Note *The Author of this page made Bianca's arc short on purpose, in order to maintain a certain mystery to the bond between Lancer and Bianca.